Ares Harju
Overview HalcyonLanius, also known Ares Harju, is a Human male who served as the first Imperator of the Harju Initiative, as well as the Protege to HalcyonVisari. History Born into in the 3rd Quadrant ''of Gesmius to Thesa Itro and Mick Varen, Ares Harju; who was at the time known as Jamie Varen, quickly joined the ''Gesmian Federal Military. During his service, Ares Harju served in numerous campaigns, including but not limited to: * First Assault of Vritte (2016) * Assault on Keridon (2016) * First & Second Assault of Oprion IV (2017) * Second Assault of Vritte (2017) * Annihilation of Vernon (2018) * Assault on Ceridanus (2019) Following his service, Ares Harju formed the Harju Initiative, officially adopting the surname Harju in place of his birth name. Eventually he would assume the position of Marshal within the Gesmian Federal Military. Later, Ares would make first contact with a scout vessel of the National Reikist Imperium. Upon making first contact, an offer was quickly sent his way from HalcyonVisari ''to join the ''Halcyon Resolve. Although declining the offer at first, he would later rethink his decision and join the Halcyon Resolve. Adopting the title HalcyonLanius, Ares would quickly show numerous attributes of value to the National Reikist Imperium, eventually becoming the Protege to HalcyonVisari. During his time within the National Reikist Imperium, Ares Harju served in numerous campaigns and skirmishes, including but not limited to: * CF - NRI War (2017) * MF - NRI War (2017) * SE - NRI Skirmishes (2018) Later Ares Harju would go on to return to his homeworld of Gesmius up until the present day, during which he awaits for future events to unfold. Personality & Traits Having grown up on the planet Gesmius, from an early age Ares Harju was indoctrinated with the core Gesmian values that would later make up the doctrine of Harjuism: duty, obedience, and loyalty to the state. These values accompanied with the tactical mind allowed him to become not only an effective soldier and politician. He is also known to be able to speak at least two languages, Gesmian Standard, as well as Terran Basic. In all of his works, Ares Harju would attempt to attain the perfect form of whatever the set goal may be. Specific strategies which had even a minor flaw would be manipulated either in his own favor, or would instead be reformed into an unbreakable logic. As many military commanders do, he would gain prior understanding of both allies and enemies alike in order to compliment his set goals through the manipulation of events or words. Notes & Trivia *During the Second Assault of Vritte, Ares Harju lost his right arm to a friendly fire incident mid-combat. It was replaced with a M.P.P.L: Type IV Model; Right Forelimb prosthetic. Said prophetic later caused complaints during his service on Ceridanus as a result of the searing cold weather. *Following his return to Gesmius, Ares Harju adopted a cat which was given his namesake. *Retains ownership of a private estate on Armis, constructed following his return to Gesmius; guarded by a Harju Reikist Guard detachment. References Category:Humans